Usagi is NOT a Whiney Crybaby!
by Kurisutaru
Summary: Usagi is out to change for the better...but what does Mamoru and Rei have to say about this?.....BWHAHHAHA.....poor Mamoru, he seemed to have over estimated his seducing skills....^_^
1. 1

Author:Kurisutaru  
Email:kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
webpage: http://fly.to/kuris-chan/  
Title:Usagi is Not a Whinny Crybaby!  
Chapter:1  
Summary:Usagi is changing for the better, but Rei and Mamoru have a plan to   
destroy her. Unfortunately, Mamoru over estimated his seducing skills, *just* a   
little.  
MWHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA................  
Disclaimer: who doesn't know who owns sailor moon...*blush* I admit it....I   
didn't memorize her name...so....well...I'm sure you can figure it out   
instead..^_^  
  
THANKS: You ppl are the ones that keep me writing....and   
vice-versa..MWHAHHAHA..........Thanks to Chibi-imouto-chan, Sweetie-chan,   
Bunny-onee-chan, Jess-chan, Uji-chan, Nat-chan, Rinka-chan, Spring-chan,   
Rini-chan, Hum-chan...ACK there are so many of you^_^( I really love ya   
ppl...so...kawaii!! I just wanna hit you with my hammers...^_^)........I'm sorry   
if I forgot someone...forgive me...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi Tsukino could not take it anymore! To anyone and everyone, she was a   
whinny crybaby. No one would take her seriously, people would never fear her, or   
give her respect. But no more, you see there is a new Usagi Tsukino in Town,   
Usagi is not a Whinny Crybaby Anymore!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Usagi   
woke up to the birds chirping and the blue skies shinning from the sun. Today   
was thought to be like any other Saturday, but today, Usagi would no longer be   
a crybaby. She decided to go to arcade to see Andrew. As usual she bolted out   
the door, regular fashion. She raced down to the Arcade to greet Andrew.   
  
The bell chimed sweetly as Usagi entered the arcade, as usual many   
children sat around in the booths with their tiny feet hanging off the floor,   
while swaying their feet happily as they ate their treats. Usagi smiled at them,   
for they were happy and carefree without a worry in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
The doorbells chimed again as I sat down in my regular stool. I turned   
the squeaky stool over to see who it was, it was Rei and Mamoru. This is the   
test of the day, they probably had a bunch of tricks ready, so that I would once   
again fail to prove myself true to my word. I am sick, of these things, and   
today is the day I prove to them, that I deserve the same respect and dignity as   
them.  
  
Andrew came to greet me, "Good Afternoon Usagi, would you like a   
chocolate milkshake today?" he asked kindly, now Andrew will always be someone I   
could count on, to bad he has a wonderful girlfriend. It was true, I could see   
Andrew as a potential boyfriend, but the way he and his girlfriend look at each   
other, you could tell that they were made for each other. SIGH it would be nice,   
one day to find the person I was made for, and that was made for me. I was   
snapped out of thought as a booming voice spoke into my ear that sent a weird   
shiver down my spine.  
  
"Why hello there Odango! How nice to see you! Fail any test lately?   
How many times did you kiss the pavement today? Did your mother kick you out of   
the house again?" Mamoru Chiba chucked harshly.   
  
The words hurt, more then I would ever like, or admit. Strange, how he   
affects me so, if it were any other person I would not care. Does this mean?   
That I care about him? How utterly frustrating!!! .   
Ignoring the incredible pain in my heart, I went back with a calm come   
back. It will show him, I that can be civil.  
  
"Hello Mamoru-san, it's good to see you too. I decided, since I   
finished my homework(okay, that's not exactly true, but, hey what can a girl   
do?) And decided that I would relax the whole day. How are you?" I asked with a   
genuine smile.  
  
I watched Mamoru blink a couple times, and look off to the side to   
contemplate a few things and for a spilt second, a hint of blush on him, which   
was certainly my overactive imagination. And he turned his cold eyes back on me,   
"Great Odango, just great."  
  
I smiled back as an answer and turned to Andrew who just brought my   
chocolate sundae over. And I sipped away happily, if all that was need to get   
Mamoru off my back, then I should have done it years ago.   
  
I quickly glanced over at Rei in her booth with some of her friend from   
her school. She eyed me with fury. But I hummed and sipped my drink happily, I   
felt like no one, and nothing could turn this smiley day, into a frown.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
Rei phone me last night, and asked me to come with her to the arcade.   
Normally saying a polite "no". But it was different, Afterall it was another   
chance to make Odango's life miserable. It was one of the things that just   
brightened my day. But today, it was different. She was kind and sincere. She   
politely, and genuinely smiled to me. I have seen that smile countless of times,   
but none ever directed towards me. Not that I ever expected it to, Afterall, I   
made her life miserable, perhaps to match mine? I sighed heavily, and gulped the   
coffee that Andrew brought over mercilessly. Perhaps the most on my mind, was   
not how Usagi has changed. But how, for once, I lost control of the situation,   
and she won.  
  
Awh man, I bury my head in my arms, I really did not want to face the   
world at that particular moment. But Rei came up to me, SIGH just what I needed.  
  
"Mamoru-kun, what happened? How come Usagi is happy?"  
I groan, "I don't know Rei-chan. It was very strange."  
"How so?" she asks  
"Because she treated me like another person. Not Mamoru-baka."  
Rei just held her hand to her head,   
"Mamoru-san, it is up to you, but we could try, plan B."  
Ah yes, plan B. We anticipated that Usagi might actually be able to   
pull it off, so, we came up with a plan that would leave Usagi in the dust.   
However, I do not think that I will be able to pull it off, at all. Taking in a   
breath, I weighted the pros and cons. Pro, this is a once and a lifetime chance.   
Con, she catches on the game, and I become the lost little boy again.  
Rei look demandingly at me, as Usagi makes her way out the door.  
  
So, I flipped a coin, heads, go with Plan B. I flipped the coin, as if   
the world's time stopped, I could watch every spin of the coin. I caught it, and   
turned it over. It was tails.  
  
But I suddenly had the impulse to try again. thinking back to last   
weeks psychology class. The teacher spoke of a theory, that when flipping a   
coin, though you pick a side, you realize if it landed on the one you truly   
wanted, no problems. But if it landed on the one you did not want, you would   
have the desire to try again. I groan in frustration, I actually wanted to go   
through with it!  
  
Raising from my seat, I wavy good bye to Rei.  
  
Plan B, Seduce Usagi Tsukino, and break her heart.  
  
If only things didn't just seem that easy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
I realized earlier, what a beautiful day it was today. To bad, everyone   
was out. Ami-chan, was helping out at a children's science fair, Mako-chan was   
spending time with her old friend, Ken. Rei, was spending time with her friends   
at school. And Mina, was having a date with someone named Nick.  
  
I decided, just to head to the park, though I had no one to spend the day   
with, then certainly, I could spend the day at the park. While heading towards   
the park, I started to think, why didn't I ever think of doing this before?   
Afterall, the crybaby act, was just to make my friends laugh. But at the same   
time, I lost my respect, and things just didn't feel right anymore. Sighing a   
few times, I realized, that the park was already in front of me. Shuffling to   
the nearest bench, I decided to take the book out of my purse.   
  
This book was always with me, just like my broach. But what is the use of   
this? Well, this book has my every thought in it. Every thought, even the ones   
about my fantasies of Mamoru. It's true, I do have fantasies with Mamoru-san in   
it. How can one not? Afterall, he is very cute, and to other people, quite nice.   
He's smart, and pretty well off for a 17-year-old. perhaps, my fantasies revolve   
around him, because I am lonely.  
  
Lonely you ask? How is this true? Loving family and friends surrounds me,   
yet I clam to be lonely. Haven't you ever felt, when looking around you, at all   
the couples. How come I can't experience the soft touch, the feeling of your   
loved one wrapping his arms around you, the extreme feeling of comfort and   
security, all that can come from one person. This is the Lalala land feeling.   
  
The Lalala Land feeling, has been written a described a thousands times in   
this thick padded pale pink book. As if a force hit me, I was brought back to   
reality, as someone's presence was making itself known. I lifted my head to see   
who had taken their place next to me on the bench.  
  
"Mamoru-san, what are you doing here?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Mamoru~  
  
I have been wandering around the area for Usagi. Racking my brain over and   
over again, am I really going to do this? I wanted to scream at myself, Mamoru   
what are you thinking? Something so ridiculous and a waste of your time, and you   
still want to do it. But for once, I couldn't control my heart's feelings. My   
brain lost this battle, and so did common sense. But, they always seem to lose   
around Usagi. But you could never tell, I've hid it reasonably well. But, it's   
there, and it's ever so frustrating!   
  
I run my hand through my hair, about 50 times now. Slowly going bald and   
looking for Odango. I keep telling myself, after you look in this last place,   
give up plan b. But, everytime I get to that place, and she's not there, I   
strive even harder to find her. I decided, the park would suffice as the "last"   
place to look, even though, I know very well that this is probably not going to   
be where I stop.  
  
Picking up my pace, I come to the conclusion, I am crazy. Groaning and   
moaning, at this new revelation I finally reach the park. Low and behold, there   
she was.  
  
I stopped breathing unconsciously, swallowed hard, very hard. And as   
casually as I could, sat down next to her. She was very concentrated, on   
something. Her delicate hand raced across the pages of a pale pink book, then it   
stopped. Her head tilted upwards, and my lungs decided to breathe again.  
"Mamoru-san, What are you doing here?" She breathed lightly. My voice was   
caught in my throat again. It was happening again, I was losing control. Her big   
blue eyes searched mine for an answer, hoping she could not read me, I came up   
with something quick.  
  
"Odango, you seem to have nothing to do today, how about, I treat you to   
lunch?"  
  
I was ready to walk to a wall and start bashing my head in over and over   
again. Is that the best seducing job I could come up with? As a good save, I   
gave her a "10" smile.  
  
What is a "10" smile? Well, according to Andrew, the "10" smile is the   
one, wherever girl would melt to. Andrew calls it a gift, I usually would call   
it a curse. But today, it was a gift.  
  
The air tension was tightening, as she hesitated to answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Usagi~~  
  
AGH! That smile! He used that smile! *sigh* that beautiful, beautiful   
smile. AGH! Look what he's doing to me?! But, my heart just fluttered yes to his   
question over and over again. But my mind was screaming at my heart's stupidity,   
what would he want from me?   
  
Grinning evilly to myself, sure, I'll play along.   
"Oh Mamoru-san, I would love to go!"  
Okay, maybe a little too perky I added, "Afterall, you are the one that's   
buying" Now grin Usagi, grin that's a good girl.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~Mamoru~~  
  
GULP*....I should be happy right? she fell for it, but why do I have a tingly   
feeling that, something is not right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWHWHHWHAHAHAHAHHAHA....  
  
Kuris-chan ^_^  
  
  
  



	2. 2

Title: Usagi is not a Crybaby!!  
Chapter: 2  
Disclaimer: after reading like a million of these?!....Lawyers I ask you....aren't you sick of them yet?  
  
ARIGATOU....to all you gals!!..ur the best....you're always there for me...!!! ^_^ and a thanks to Lauren for being the only person that emailed me....^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru suspicions were calmed when they arrived, and Usagi practically ordered everything in the restaurant. Mamoru, was, well, very sad for his months pay went into this one date, he had started to think of other ways to seduce this girl, that obviously didn't require food. The food arrived, after their silent talk, which really shouldn't even be considered a conversation, it was so quiet at their table you could here the birds chirping outside, over the busy streets of Tokyo, and the crowded restaurant.  
  
"*eeeeeeeehhhhhmmmmmm..*" Mamoru hacked. He needed some conversation, and fast, otherwise, Usagi would never go out with him again.  
"So, Usagi tell me, why is it you like to eat so much?"  
*note: smack self* and Mamoru would have, if it weren't for the fact that Usagi was answering!  
  
"Eating, is, well, my escape from the world. I know it doesn't seem like a teenager would have real life problems. But I go through them, and it hasn't gotten any better. Especially since---hahahaha...I'm sure you really don't care that much." She giggle away, avoiding whatever she was going to say.   
*Note: Smack self.* Usagi didn't know how she was about to tell her secret of being Sailor Moon. But when Mamoru asked his question, she felt as if she could tell him anything, but then, she woke up, and realized, he's always going to make fun of her.   
  
  
They both sat in their thoughts, no words were spoken...Well... at least not nice words...  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BAKA?!.....RYAN PHILLIPE IS SO CUTER THAN FREDDIE PRINZE JR!!!!"  
  
"He's a Justin Timberlake wanna be, what are you talking about?!" Mamoru spat back while waving his arms around emphasizing.  
  
Usagi was red faced, and royally pissed off. It was just the way Mamoru Chiba liked her.  
  
"WELL IT DOESN'T MATTER CAUSE TUXEDO KAMEN IS CUTER THAN ANY ONE OF THEM!"  
  
Mamoru, had an evil comeback just on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't expect her to say what she did.  
"Tuxedo Kamen eh?!" He smirked evilly, causing the Bunny to shudder a little.  
  
But the Bunny wasn't about to let the evil Jerk win.  
"You got that right baka!" She piped in, trying to back up her outburst. Mamoru scooted from his side of the booth and moved to Usagi's side. "Tell me why this Tuxedo Kamen is so great?" He slyly asks.  
  
Usagi is suddenly terrified again. He's so close, and there was just no space to think!  
  
"ahh...well, he's..." Usagi just lost all the will to defend the love of her life. She always loves to brag about him, but for some reason, she couldn't defend him this time.  
"He's him. And that's all you need to know Baka!" Usagi couldn't take how close he was anymore she began to shove him away, "Now, excuse me, I have to go now."  
  
It would have been a successful exit, if Mamoru Chiba weren't SO HEAVY!  
  
Usagi shoved and shoved, and Mamoru just didn't move. And it certainly didn't help with his intense stare looking down at her.  
  
"You know Odango, I have this sudden feeling you want to leave."  
  
Usagi just glared hard at his lame antics. But before losing her cool, she thought back to the time when her and Mina were watching that movie.  
  
FLASH  
  
"See Usagi, guys are hopeless when girls do that."  
Usagi just looks wide-eyed at the screen  
"Are you telling me that's all a person has to do?"  
Minako smiled.  
"Sad but true."  
  
END FLASH  
  
Usagi didn't think it had to come to this, but his closeness was just TOO CLOSE! She had to do it.   
  
Pout lip, glossy eyes, kawaii baby voice...  
"Mamoru-san, pretty please, I have to feed my cat, she'll be SO hungry!"  
blink once, twice.  
  
Mamoru bounced out and ushered her to the door.  
"Please feed your cat, I'm sorry I stopped you from leaving. Maybe we can go out sometime again ne?" With a hesitate grin he opened the door for her.  
  
Usagi smiled her 100-watt smile "Sure Mamoru."  
She skipped out the door and away, very happy with her new information.  
  
While Mamoru was left standing for a good five minutes before his condition warded off. He swept a hand through his hair, and suddenly realized his bunny got away.  
  
It's been a week since Mamoru has seen Usagi, and Rei was very pissed off to find that Usagi in turn seduced Mamoru. It was the same week that Motoki found out what Rei and Mamoru had planned for His little Usagi-imouto-chan. Strangely, Motoki didn't seemed worried about Usagi taking care of herself, he was more wonder, how Mamoru is going to pull it off...  
  
"hhahahhhaha......And you came up with idea?" Motoki is bent over the counter laughing his guts out. He stops laughing, and seriously says to Mamoru, "You really don't know her that well do you?" Which surprise Mamoru, and not because he wanted to argue, but rather because it was true. He hung his head, what was he going to do now?  
  
It suddenly clicked in his brain! (~_~ or rather, Kuris-chan smashed it at him...) He would have to do some investigation, on Usagi's real world. He drank the rest of his coffee like a madman, and rubbed his hands together, laughed evilly, and dashed away from the arcade to find Usagi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru dashes back into the arcade, demanding that Andrew tell him everything he knew about Usagi, especially where she lived, I mean, how can he stalk....errr...cough cough......investigate her if he didn't even know where she lived?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was sitting at home in her room, attempting to make any sense out of her homework... "AAACHOOOOOO" Usagi sneezed. She shuddered at the thought of getting sick...after all it was still very summer-like.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why the sneeze? Well, in Japan, it's said that if you sneeze, someone is talking about you....*GRIN*  
  
Kuris-chan^_^  
  



	3. 3

Author: Kurisutaru  
email:kurisutaru_faithful@lunap.com  
Title: Usagi is not a Crybaby!!  
Chapter: 3/?  
Disclaimer: you know the routine :P  
  
  
lol...I guess in ways, I got this stalking thing from   
Princess Destiny, then again, shrug, Mamo stalks a lot...^^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was glad that Mamoru hasn't shown up for a whole   
week....Well except for when he ran into her in the mornings,   
and at the arcade in the afternoons...but At least he didn't   
ask about Tuxedo Kamen, or for a date anymore. But something   
was overall suspicious....It was too easy to get rid of   
him....Something was up...  
  
Usagi's thoughts were interrupted with yet another sneeze.   
Usagi sighed, remember she had to see the doctor about her   
condition...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru the past week, had taken every opportunity to talk to Usagi's   
mother. He vaguely remembered her at a painting convention. A vibrant   
blue haired woman that could easily match Odango's enthusiasm. Poor   
soul, she probably would need it too, if she were ever to keep up with   
the Odango. Mamoru chuckled at the thought.  
  
  
Mamoru bustled around corners, and huddled in cracks, as he   
painfully reminded himself, he wasn't going to lose. NO   
SIRRIE!!!! Usagi's golden hair turned again, and she sneezed  
horribly. Mamoru's heart pounded, he just couldn't be seen.   
Usagi rubbed her nose much like a bunny would and was on the move   
again, Mamoru quickly scribbled notes, tons of notes. He followed her   
cautiously till they reached her house. A bright cheerful yellow it   
was. Pastel yellow, he noted in his notes. She smoothly unlocked the   
door, and paused...  
  
Mamoru held his breath as she peered around cautiously, as if she felt   
that someone was watching her. He watched her shake her head and mutter  
to herself as she slipped into the yellow safe haven. Mamoru stood up   
from his crouching position in the bushes. He walked around the house   
for perhaps, a crack to view in on Usagi's family life. Surely the   
secrets beyond the sunflowery walls were well worth the effort.  
  
The stupid light bulb in his rocky head turned on again. Grinning   
slightly, Mamoru walked steadily up to the door...  
  
"Ding-Dong!" The bell rang cheerfully.  
  
The door opened to a most interesting sight. Usagi was in what seems to  
be house clothes, her hair still in its perfect odangos, a book was   
steadily in her hand, and the look of death possessed her face.   
  
"Mamoru." She simply stated.  
  
"Why Odango! It's good to see you too."  
  
She raised an eyebrow, and shifted the book slightly in her hand. Just  
enough for Mamoru to catch the title, 'Romeo and Juliet'.  
  
"How in the world did you find me??" She asked, obviously fighting the   
annoyance caused by Mamoru's sudden appearance.  
  
"Oh! Did you know..." He trailed of rather pathetically, her eyes were   
watching him again. Watching him so intently, so intensely, so   
beautifully... "That I'm here to..." Usagi's eyes turned amused at his  
lame antics. "I'm here to see your mother." He finally completed,   
tearing himself away from her unknowing gaze.  
  
The amusement in her eyes quickly faded. Her parents, what ever for?  
She Blinked and replied curtly to him. "Wait a moment please." She   
puttered away to finding her mother.  
  
Usagi's mother was busily in the kitchen concocting a formula for   
dinner. Humming her old favorite tune, she placed the rice in the pot.  
  
"Okaa-san!! A Chiba-san here to see you..." Usagi stumbled in, pretty   
and elegant without ever knowing it. Ikuko smiled, her daughter had   
grown very much so into a princess. She wiped her hands on the towel  
hanging on the fridge door and followed Usagi back to the door.  
  
Mamoru stood patiently, or so he seemed, on the indoor welcome mat,   
waiting. He gazed around the familiar hall and stairs, to the house of  
a well off family. Pale yellow tinted the house in variations,   
blotching the walls in a home-sweet-home look.   
  
Mamoru caught some blue hair in the doorframe. He smiled, "Mrs. Tsukino   
Good Afternoon!" Ikuko beamed brightly, "Oh Mamoru hello, it's good to   
see you. Are you here to see more of Usagi's baby pictures?"  
  
Usagi blanched, baby pictures? Her mother has been handing out baby   
pictures to MAMORU CHIBA?! Groaning she slapped her head audibly.  
  
Mamoru glanced at Usagi for a reaction, embarrassment. How cute.  
  
Ikuko noticed the tension, with that she whisked away to give them some  
space. "Silly me, I better go get the tea." A better excuse was not   
need at all, the two burned at each other.  
  
"Baka. What have you been doing in my home?!" Usagi was red, very red   
and very mad. All she could think about was burning the house down to   
kill the germs that, that MONSTER of a man left behind. She shuddered   
at the thought of what he had touched.  
  
He slyly grinned. She fell into the palm of his hands. If there was one  
thing that Mamoru Chiba could control about Usagi Tsukino, it was her   
anger growth. He slid up closer to her, almost touching. Usagi inhaled  
sharply, what the heck was he doing so close?! Was he really looking   
for an early death?!  
  
He used his smooth voice to prick at her nerves, "Now Odango, did you   
really think that I would give you up so easily?" He was winning, who   
needed to seduce her when pissing her off was much more appetizing.  
  
  
No, Usagi wouldn't loose her cool to the likes of him. Breathing in   
deeply she smiled and crept closer than imaginable and leaned in   
towards his ear, "Mamoru." She coolly said. "Do you think you could be  
a dear, and tell me the next time you visit? After all wouldn't you   
have more fun looking at baby pictures with me instead."  
  
Mamoru gulped hard. Baby pictures wasn't exactly what was on his mind,   
but what was a secretly hormone raging 17 year old to do when a 14 year  
old with a body like that is asking for attention? Ahhh, but Mamoru   
didn't know when to quit, he was too stubborn to do that. He took   
Usagi's hand in his and began to stroke them. "Maybe sometime Odango.  
Maybe sometime."   
  
Usagi reacted on impulse and kissed him on the cheek. Smiling in   
triumph she answered, "That would be lovely." And ran off to help her   
mother with the tea that seemed to take ages.  
  
Mamoru was left in his stunned and shocked position.  
  
Poor, poor Mamoru.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
WELL?!?!? What did minna think??!?! You know I'm saddened...I'm getting  
no reviews for my story Long Ago..wahhh....does anyone still read it?....~_~ 


	4. 4

Kurisutaru  
kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan -- Help me by submitting your  
stories :)  
Chapter 4  
Editor: Silly Smiles  
Usagi is NOT a Whiney Crybaby!  
Disclaimer: insert standard disclaimer  
2002-2003  
--------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------  
  
  
Wonder ceased to amaze Usagi Tsukino as she was dressing  
for a formal occasion. Her mother had recently observed  
her goal to become more of a grow-up lady. Ikuko felt  
that it was time her daughter attended a community ball  
the local clubs had. And of course, who better to be  
Usagi's date, than the charming young man that  
constantly followed her daughter home?  
  
The boy was a dear, despite his love struck ways. Ikuko  
shook her head and smiled, the poor boy didn't even know  
what was coming.  
  
"Okaa-san, what are you smiling about?" Usagi  
interrupted her mother's thoughts as she appeared in the  
kitchen wearing a long formal gown. The gown was a  
simple piece, it was a pearl white that reached past her  
ankles. A daring spaghetti strapped top with a delicate  
looseness at the chest where it would hang in it's own  
unique beauty.  
  
"Nothing dear, just thinking about a quivering deer."  
Smirked her mother.  
Usagi looked at her mother, a deer? Why a deer??  
"Alright mom.." Usagi weakly answered in return.  
  
Ikuko walked up to Usagi to adjust her hair and stood  
back to look at her daughter carefully. A lovely beauty,  
much like her father's grandmother, Serenity Tsukino,  
whom long since past away...  
  
Ikuko thought it was best not to inform her daughter of  
her surprise date till, well, he rang the doorbell.  
Ikuko was already gushing with excitement.  
  
"Okaa-san where did you find a date for me?" Usagi  
asked. She couldn't believe her ears when her mother  
told her she found a date for her. She never thought  
herself as wanted, by any guy, other than Melvin.  
  
However, that evidently, was an incorrect assumption. Usagi  
was always too caught up to realize the many longing  
looks many boys gave her at school. Or why every  
Valentine's Day, there was always only one valentine left in  
her locker from Melvin. However, if she actually looked  
in the garbage bin next to the wall, she would realize  
the overflow of gifts that were chucked into the hall  
garbage bin by the last guy to gain her eye...(AN: you  
know the Cuukoros? (sp) Fruits Basket!!! great  
anime!!.....hoho neways back to the story...)  
  
Ikuko snapped out of her dazed state, it is no wonder  
where Usagi was graced with that ability to daydream.  
She swept a hand through her daughter's loose strands.  
"You've become such a lady, you know that, don't you  
Usagi?"  
  
Usagi was worried then, her Okaa-san only stated things  
like that when the world was at a very dark end.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru adjusted his tie and cleared his throat  
nervously. Frankly he was severely surprised at the  
question that Usagi's mother asked him the other day,  
but It was a wonderful opportunity, as Rei distinctively  
pointed out, for humiliation. For Mamoru, a day just  
couldn't get better than a day with Usagi's classic  
clinical case. Strangely he felt a pull deep within his  
heart, yes the one that's barely functioning, it was  
trying to tell him something he was sure of it. Was it  
trying to tell him, that the only reason why he agreed  
to play along for this childish game with Rei, was to  
actually get closer to Usagi? Or was it the giddy  
feeling he was suppressing, at the fact that he had been given a  
night alone with Usagi? Or was it that painful feeling  
*Kuris-chan cackles* that the author was inflicting upon  
him, he wasn't sure.  
  
Geez, he felt like he was in some sappy chick-flick, how  
perfectly ironic. He took a deep breath and rang the  
doorbell. The door immediately swung open, as Ikuko  
stood there in her usual apron and tied hair, glowing  
with a brilliant smile.  
"Oh! Mamoru, do come in." She greeted, as she slipped to  
the side to let him in. She continued talking, "Usagi  
got kind of nervous and started to pack things into her  
purse up in her room, you can go up and get her if you  
like."  
  
Mamoru slowly nodded as he headed up the familiar  
staircase. He knocked on the door, and wondered what  
Usagi's reaction was when her mother told her he was her  
date. Did she wail her usual wail pleading with her  
mother, till her mother probably pointed out what a  
wonderful boy he was? Mamoru was proud at the good  
impression he was giving off, surely Iluko-san has been  
impressed! Usagi flung the door open in the most un-  
ladylike fashion, Mamoru grinned at her reaction.  
  
"MAMORU?!" She gasped, and just about fell into the  
chaos of her room. She knew, she just knew her mother  
was setting her up with trouble. At first she assumed  
Melvin was her date, but Mamoru? He stood there neatly  
tucked into a suit ready for a night out. As usual his  
hair hung above his eyebrows in its sexy lazy thing, and  
his eyes sparkled with amusement. She wanted to take her  
heavy dress and fling it at him in fury, but instead she  
took a deep breath and remembered, she wasn't that girl  
any more.  
  
Mamoru swallowed hard, she smiled, a sweet sticky smile  
that curled her rouge lips in a forbidden manner. He  
suddenly remembered why he avoided contact with her  
after that time with the baby pictures...  
  
Usagi on her part, knew Mamoru was pretty uncomfortable.  
However, she was unaware as to why. She merely smiled as  
she remembered the piece of advice that Minako had given  
her, make the boy swoon. With a deep breath and a silent  
pray, she went about putting Minako's strange advice  
into action.  
  
Mamoru's thoughts halted as she swept past him, grabbed  
his tie towards her. She breathed to him she would be  
waiting by his car, the warm breath tickled his senses  
and caused him to quiver slightly. He attempted to block  
out the logical observations of the warm proximity of  
her lips as he headed after her. This, will most  
definitely be a long and lively night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Driving should not be legalized for guys with hormones,  
especially if they were driving with a woman. Mamoru had  
confidently decided that exact thought the moment he  
parked the car. Who knew, Usagi could play this little  
game of seduction so well. He shuddered at the memory of  
the feel of her hand sweeping through his hair and down  
the side of his face as he pulled an unusually large  
left turn. "Mamoru there's something in your hair..."  
She said, yeah there was something in his pants too.  
  
Carefully exiting the vehicle he quickly ran to the  
other side and opened the door for Usagi. Unfortunately  
for her, or perhaps him, her long standing no klutz  
period finally broke as she tripped on her long skirts  
and fell into Mamoru.  
  
Mamoru, of course, did the most instinctive thing he  
could, he caught her in his arms. In which case, for  
him, it was very unfortunate as he felt her warmth  
penetrate his suit. Mamoru sighed as a sign of surrender  
as he felt her softness comfortably pressed against him.  
He didn't even give a warning of a heartbeat, Mamoru  
bent over and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
Usagi gasped at his actions, what was he doing? She  
couldn't think or breathe, all her innocent little plots  
of revenge died. Her lips burned, and tingled, flutters  
were in her stomach, her heart beat rapidly against her  
chest. Was that a kiss??  
  
HA! No, it wasn't...  
Usagi didn't argue with that.  
  
His eyes clashed hers for a longing, for an answer, for  
acceptance. Unknowingly, Usagi returned the gaze, and  
Mamoru took her lips for good.  
  
Now, that was a kiss.  
  
Graphically speaking, their hearts swelled, heartbeats  
pounded in their ears, limp at the knees, the works.  
  
A deafening honk of the horn broke the two starry-eyed  
couple apart.  
  
Gasping for air and common sense, both run through their  
minds over and over, at what had just happened.  
  
"Usagi... I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."  
He exclaimed. Yet suddenly all that didn't make sense,  
suddenly made sense...  
  
He was in love with her! The short spats, the affect of  
her when she would klutz into a room, The feel of her in  
his arms, were just all so right, and sane.  
  
Love, some did say you would know it's feeling when it  
truly came along. Love was about working together, to  
compliment each other... Usagi was his compliment, he  
knew, he just did.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly everything around him was a delicate web. The  
dance went as smoothly as he could will it in his power.  
Dancing in her arms, he held her as gently and as long  
as he could. Feeling, being the moment. As they would  
say, he turned over a new leaf.  
  
To think, this started off as seducing Odango, no, she  
seduced him. But she didn't have to seduce him anymore  
that was the bliss of it. Love it was now, love it will  
be, he'd be the one to show her that love. This new love  
learned, and found, he would show her seduction is  
nothing compared to this.  
  
"Mamo-baka --- I mean Mamoru-san, What are you doing  
standing there with your fist in the air?? I have to get  
home before my dad decides to kill me, or you."  
Usagi said. She eyed his curious behavior, she pulled up  
next to him, her skirts flowing in her hands.  
  
Mamoru gently placed the fist in the air, and spread it  
over her hand.  
"Sorry, I was, distracted, lets go Usagi."  
  
Usagi was in his tow, stunned and dazed. He smiled a  
heart-shattering smile. Something, she didn't think he  
was capable of.  
  
Usagi then felt rather, scared. He called her Usagi.  
Whatever is the matter with Mamo-baka? What is this  
fluttery feeling in her heart?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
... ^^"'....so..... what do you think? I know, dances  
are so... overdone?? Hey but I didn't go through the  
whole dance!...hahahah 


	5. 5

Usagi is not a Whiney Cry-baby!   
  
Kurisutaru   
  
kurisutaru_faithful@hotmail.com   
  
http://fly.to/kuris-chan/   
  
Chapter 5/5   
  
Disclaimer: Wouldn't it be cool to make a Live Sailor Moon Action show?!?!... No   
  
wait, it's been done!!! *screeches in horror* NOOOO!!!   
  
*props* to the song The old woman that swallowed a fly. -- trust me on this   
  
one...   
  
;P   
  
21-10-03   
  
Hmm.. well yes... bHWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA I'm finally done!!!!!!!! You can't do   
  
anything to me now!!! *crickets chirp* right, not that anyone cared...   
  
anyways... enjoy the last chapter   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Um… Well, you see, Usagi, I've loved you since the moment we collided into each   
  
other's lives."   
  
Mamoru slammed his fist into the wall, dangerously shaking the mirror that was hung   
  
nearby. No, it wouldn't work! Certainly confessing such a realization would be like telling Usagi her cat could talk! No, no, it wouldn't work. How could he tell her? Better yet, how could he tell her the truth about his initial intentions?! Mamoru wrestled with the question of how to get Usagi to understand his current feelings.   
  
Love for Usagi.   
  
It was an interestingly foreign idea. The concept of love was a concept that hadn't entered Mamoru's mind since, well, ever. As one might expect, growing up a loner in an orphanage certainly had its damping effects. Not to mention Motoki, who had done an excellent job of scaring any thoughts of a girlfriend straight out of Mamoru's head.   
  
Ah, yes. Motoki and his brilliant idea for money. Yes, Motoki's behaviour back then could be forgiven; after all, they were only in junior high at the time. Motoki's wonderful plan for money was to sell themselves off as dates. Yes, *that* was Motoki's superb idea. It had been during his wilder days, and at the time Mamoru would follow along, never caring for the consequences. Boy, were there consequences.   
  
It was no secret that Motoki was the fun pretty boy at the school. If girls didn't like his carefree behaviour, then they fell for his sweet charismatic charm. Mamoru, at the time, had been as studious as ever, and girls that didn't go for Motoki were almost magnetically pulled to Mamoru. Mamoru had been the polar opposite of Motoki. Perhaps that was the reason why they had gotten along so well, for some say opposites attract.   
  
Ah, the great combination of dark, mysterious, quiet, and smart with lively, charming, and cute. The moment Motoki managed to convince Mamoru to join in his plan to raise money for the car they had been talking about, girls from all over lined up for a piece of the action.   
  
The rules had been simple: always double date, and never go into a bedroom or anything close to one! Falling in love wasn't on either of their agendas at the time. Therefore, love was never an issue, whether it was present or not.   
  
However, that's what did it for Mamoru. He couldn't, wouldn't understand why girls would want to pay boys to be their dates. Wasn't it all about becoming close and falling in love? Motoki had attempted to reassure Mamoru that as long as this as a game, it was all okay. Motoki never talked about the girls that seemed seriously in love.   
  
Some girls were obsessive. They began to see the boys as their property. Just like any good old-fashioned manga, these girls attacked each other to protect what they thought was theirs or open property. Mamoru was disgusted by the term "open property." All that led Mamoru to believe that love wasn't real; it was a facade put on by humans to make themselves feel good.   
  
It was true, then, he was no better than those girls...   
  
Yet, love was so much more than that facade. Sure, sometimes it may start as a facade, or something you conform to in order make yourself feel fine. Yet love wasn't something that could be described generally. Mamoru realized now that love is something that could only be.   
  
Only with Usagi could he simply be.   
  
Mamoru stuck his head under the raging bathroom sink. The water fell across his face, through his hair, into his pores. It was calming; the water washed away all the confusion. So, when he turned off the tap and faced the now stilled mirror, he knew exactly what to say – no, what to do.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Usagi hadn't heard from, been challenged by, or been emotionally confused by Mamoru Chiba in over three weeks. With that, Usagi felt her reasons for carrying on as 'the new Usagi' crumble. Truly, over the days Mamoru had been beside her, no matter how annoying or embarrassing he had been, Usagi found that she had really fallen for him. It wasn't like the earlier entries in her pink book. It was being. Usagi couldn't even write it in her book anymore. This was being without Mamoru, and in return she had given up on being something she wasn't. She came to terms with the fact that she was herself, no other. So what if she cried more than others? Dammit, crying was cool!   
  
Usagi led herself to this conclusion when Mamoru didn't look for her anymore. She tried to seek him out herself, but even Motoki had no idea where Mamoru was. Usagi literally felt her heart crumble into pieces like dust only to be blown away. Usagi had never cried so much before. Usagi had never let it NOT matter before.   
  
Through the many days of crying and dealing with Rei's cruel 'I told you so's' Usagi realized that none of it hurt anymore. Usagi could see that Rei was looking out for her in the way she knew best. Rei knew tough love, and this was her way of protecting Usagi. Weird, yeah it was weird. Yet, Usagi finally understood that. Also, the others began to see Usagi in a different light. Though Usagi had accepted her cry baby ways, they saw the serene part of her. She didn't seem to whine so much anymore, and when she did it was light and somewhat humorous, never anything positively agitating.   
  
Self-confidence built up within her, and the confidence was returned by those around her. Suddenly, it was okay to be a whiney cry baby. Usagi finally understood that she never had to prove her maturity to anyone. Instead she could say to others, "So what if I am a whiney cry baby?"   
  
Triumph, at last.   
  
Usagi smiled like there was no tomorrow when Motoki placed the chocolate malt in front of her.   
  
"Here you go, Usagi, would you like anything else?" Motoki asked with a smile.   
  
"Hahaha, not unless you can get me a Mamo-baka. Where has that guy been?" Usagi mumbled through the straw.   
  
Motoki smiled again. "I'm not sure about that one, let me check the back." And with a wink and a flurry of an apron, Motoki disappeared.   
  
Usagi rolled her eyes as Motoki used her question as another stupid excuse to sit in the back and do nothing. She happily continued to slurp away at her malt.   
  
*Slurp, slurp, burp? Choke?!*   
  
Usagi hacked up the stuff that had gone down the wrong tube. Man, was it a LOUD hack. It sounded like a hack that would only be done by the old woman that swallowed the cow to catch the goat, that swallowed the goat to catch the dog, that swallowed the dog to catch the cat, that swallowed the cat to catch the bird, that swallowed the bird to catch the spider, that swallowed the...   
  
Anyway, Usagi finished with a wheeze and a loud, whiney wail of "Why me?"   
  
"Nice and loud as usual, Odango?"   
  
Usagi whipped her head around toward the deep voice that vibrated down to the very blood cells that filtered through her heart, causing it to flutter uncontrollably.   
  
"Mamo-baka!" she exclaimed in a half cheer, half curse.   
  
"Looks like you lost the challenge. I knew you couldn't hold up. It was only a matter of time before I'd be able to break you down. For all you really are is a whiney cry baby." His eyes coolly glanced to hers.   
  
"You ASS!" Usagi yelled while she shoved her fist to his face. Wait no, not her fist; rather her whole body was hurdled to him. Whoa, a full on tackle?!   
  
Sweet.   
  
It was very sweet. Mamoru had been 'braced for impact,' so now his long arms were curled around her in a careful manner. His eyes shut and his head was titled slightly back to savour the bliss. Usagi's legs had even dangled off the ground for a few moments. It didn't matter what time was doing around them. Motoki returned from the back and smiled at the two. Rei and the other girls just happened to waltz into the arcade at that point. Rei, for once, had a soft smile on her face as she quickly diverted the others' attention away from the couple. Rei was glad that Usagi could finally see the strength in herself, there was no reason to keep sabotaging her anymore.  
  
"I lost too, Usagi." Mamoru actually sighed.   
  
Usagi whispered in return, "I know."   
  
They continued to hold each other until they were ready to face the world...   
  
Together, of course.  
  
The End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So... Yeah.... umm.. ^^"' what do you think!??!?!...  
  
I really didn't want to end it off with the Usual kiss then confession -- unlike   
  
my other works, which most of them did it as a kind of parody... LOL.. okay..   
  
maybe only I got it..... BHWAHAHHA....  
  
yes yes.. email!! email!! 


End file.
